


Breaking 2 Million

by Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie



Series: If I can't stop it I can at least take advantage [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Bully Flash Thompson, Crack, F/M, Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Humor, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter Stark - Freeform, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie/pseuds/Little_Red_Riding_Hoodie
Summary: Peter Stark and genius co., after learning Flash is still a bully, decide that its time to crash a field trip.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Shuri, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: If I can't stop it I can at least take advantage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735795
Comments: 30
Kudos: 409
Collections: Field trip to Stark Industries, Peter Parker's Field Trip of Doom, Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips, Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	Breaking 2 Million

Peter Stark was happy.

It has been three weeks since he blackmailed his father into getting homeschooled instead of special school classes and life had been going great.

  1. He came out to the public as a heir to Stark industries (His mother was out of commission at current with her due date coming up. He can’t wait to meet little Morgan).
  2. He became America’s sweetest sweetheart.
  3. He and Harley had been on multiple dates already (even if his dad had drones _and_ multiple Iron Man suits follow them around on the first date which, after he phoned his mother, turned into one very discreet drone - and a quick text to his Mama got rid of _that_ too).
  4. He had finished his third Master degree and got time off studying to think about what he wanted to study next and at what level (he was thinking about going for a Phd in engineering) so he had more free time.
  5. He was able to go out more as Spider-Man, with an update suit that showed his face more making it easier to breathe in a fight now that he no longer had to wear a full-face mask to keep a secret identity.
  6. And finally, for the past three weeks, Harley and Shuri had been allowed to stay together with Peter and they got to hang out every day (Shuri must have use the _Good_ blackmail stash they had on her brother and his Dad).



Life was good and even his dad was happier, but that was mainly due to the fact that he and his friends hadn’t caused any major damage to the Tower or any other location that month (but there was still time) and that Peter manage to stay on the good side of the media. Tony suspected the puppy dog eyes played a part but otherwise didn’t question it.

So Peter woke up that Saturday morning, feeling refreshed and bright eyed as the three genius’ had a movie marathon the night before and were cuddling in the blanket fort they built in the penthouse of the tower. When they had all cleaned up, the three teens had decided to go out for breakfast for a change and so Peter left a note for his Mama and Daddy (terms he used more often as it helped him get away with more when they caused carnage).

The trio sent texts to Ned and MJ to enjoy their day, and to remember they were all going to a gala tonight and that they were to come and get dress at the tower beforehand. The genius’ got dressed – Shuri in half Wakandian/half punk style with Doc Martin's and ripped jeans, Harley dressed in plain punk style with worn dark leather jacket and military boots he got for Rhodey and Peter in a nerdy/cute style with an oversized M.I.T. hoodie that used to be his dads, some designer jeans and converse– and headed out to a nice diner for breakfast. They, of course, got spotted right away and led to the best table available in the place, courtesy of the Stark name and royalty status of Shuri (some of the staff even bowed).

“Darlin’ you know that last name of yours is really useful, but this is kinda stupid. We’re just gonna eat, no need for a view.” Harley commented under his breath.

“Yeah, I know that, you know that and Shuri knows that, but it makes them think they’re leaving a good impression so leave them be Harles.” Peter whispered back slipping his hand into Harley's

“Yeah, they don’t need to know that we won’t be back if the foods shit Keener. So let them live their fantasy that good service makes up for that.” Shuri giggled as did her friends when more servers bow as they presented them their drinks.

“Mister Stark, Mister Keener, Your Highness. I know you will enjoy your drinks. Whenever you are ready to order, call on me and I will get it for you right away.” A young man smirked as they walked away, not knowing the trio already decided to specifically ask someone else just for that comment.

“By Uncle Loki, I hate people like that.” Peter said fake smile on his face as not to giveaway his distaste.

“You are not the only one Darlin’.” Harley commented wrapping his arm around Peter shoulders. “Especially, when they check you out, even when they know you aren’t single. You made that clear at that conference and multiple other interviews.” Harley stated getting Peters attention.

“He was checking me out?” Peter asked confused.

“Yes, Baby Stark. That’s what happens when you are attractive. Also, when you are rich and powerful. You are all three, so yeah, he was checking you out. I bet you they’ll slip you a message and their phone number before we leave.” Shuri states before calling over a young server and orders them a large quantity of pancakes, waffles and a collection of fruit for them all.

“Well, it’s not my fault is it? But Harles, I am sorry. They must make you feel so insecure.” Peter gives a cheeky smile.

“Oh please, I’m hotter and smarter than them by a long shot. Also, I know that you know, they’d just be in it for your money and title and not for you. So I have nothing to worry about.” Peter gaze softens and he settles into Harley’s side. It’s nice to know that Harley wouldn’t care either way. And God he is right when he says he’s smarter and hotter, Peter wants to jump his brain _and_ his body which he knows is just hormones but still.

To distract himself, he checks his phone and noticed he had a few texts. Once he saw he had replies from Ned and MJ he decided to read them first.

_**NED:** Yeah, I’ve got a note to stay after the tour. Did you forget today is the day the AcaDec Team visits the tower? Better get your dad on a leash._

_**NED:** Flash is talking B.S. again. He saying you’re adopted and a charity case and going on about asking Mister Stark about it._

Peter did forget about the trip. And Flash is going to be murdered if he does.

_**MJ:** You forgot about the trip today. Don’t worry, I am not going to tell your father about Flash unless he pisses me off._

_**MJ:** Which he is. Did you know he doesn’t believe you’re Spidey? You’ve been in the news. At least no one is believing it._

_**MJ:** Oh, wait some of them are. Morons._ 😤

Peter tried to calm down. If his dad found out about Flash bullying him, all hell would break loose, and if all hell broke loose his dad might, possibly, most definitely, kill Flash and go to jail for killing said minor if he didn’t stop it somehow. So he had to, at least somewhat, get a handle on it.

_**PETER (to NED):** Watch and calm MJ down would you. Keep her distracted until we get there. Seems we three genius’ will be joining your tour._

Peter sighed deeply in turn, telling his friend and boyfriend of the ‘situation’ as their food arrives.

“You’d think the dipshit would learn after the last time he messed with you. He seems to have forgotten what I told him.” Harley said darkly even as he shoved the last of his waffles into his mouth.

“Baby Stark, I’m with Harley on this one. I don’t see why we should help this moron. It doesn’t prove to be for the better of humanity.” Shuri comments, finishing her pancakes.

Peter just smiles at his loyal friends. “It’s not about Flash. It’s for Dad. Homicide has a long sentence. Also I wanna show off a little, make him see, in a nice way so as not to scare him, that I could ruin him if I wanted too because apparently, Flash seems to think I’m not Spidey. I wanna show him up.” Peter moving onto his fruit as he’d finished his plates of pancakes and waffles.

Harley sighs in disbelief. “He what? How stupid can he be? You’ve done interviews were you took off your mask after fighting bad guys. How is he in a genius school for average genius’?”

“A high I.Q. doesn’t equate to common sense.” Peter simply says.

“True words.” Shuri replies while nodding, as they get ready to leave.

The young man from before came up with their receipt, handing it to Peter with a wink as he turns away confidently. Peter passes it to Shuri, who is more than happy to read it first. She whistles and hands it back once she’s finished. “I’d avoid letting your dad see that. And both your mothers.” Peter and Harley confused, read it, then go wide eyed as they stare at the receipt. Shuri swipes the 'note' back and set it on fire as she drags the two stunned boys back to the tower. “Collectively agree not to go back there?” Shuri asks, getting nods in reply as the boys genius’ finally get out of their stunned state (but remained a little pale),”Good. Because we’ve got a tour to crash.”


End file.
